


Let It All Die

by supernova17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romantic Fluff, first half is just kylo/ben's proposal from tlj, rey takes kylo/ben's hand, second half is where things begin to change lol, the author is obsessed with italicization, this is a result of the author being depressed due to tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova17/pseuds/supernova17
Summary: “It’s time to let old things die,” Ben breathed out and slowly turned to face her. For the first time, Rey was hit with how young he was, without the weight of the world on his shoulders, he looked as if he could be her age. “Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels,” he continued, walking towards her now. “Let it all die,” He paused now, gulped, and reached his gloved hand out towards her, just like she had in her hut on Ahch-To.“Rey… I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”IN WHICH REY TAKES KYLO/BEN'S HAND WHEN HE OFFERS IT TO HER IN THE THRONE ROOM IN TLJ
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Let It All Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !! So since I'm still depressed because of TROS I decided to create this, in which Rey takes Kylo/Ben's hand in the throne room. This was partly inspired by the [SPOILERS] scene where Rey tells Finn that she had a vision of her and Kylo on the Sith Throne in TROS. I'm a sucker for dark!reylo but I'm also very soft lmao so here's my very toned down version of dark!reylo (in which they don't really go dark at all, more "rouge" I guess). Anyways, ENJOY and as always, I love comments!! so leave one if you want (or don't, whatever floats your boat lol)

Silence.

That’s all that there was in the destroyed and desolate throne room - _former throne room_ \- of Snoke. Ben and Rey were surrounded by the dead bodies of the Supreme Leader and his Praetorian Guards, there was a war happening just outside the windows of the Supremacy, yet the two force-sensitives were enveloped in complete and utter silence.

Staring at the throne of his master that still held the mutilated lower half of his body, Ben was surprised to notice that he felt absolutely nothing for the man. He should have felt _something_ , Snoke has been the only one that had been there for him in the years since he had fled Skywalker's burning temple in the dead of night. With the act of his own betrayal fresh in his mind, Ben had expected to feel things like remorse or guilt at his actions.

But, no. He simply felt _free_. Free from the torment that Snoke had clouded his mind with since he was a child and free from trying to live up to his kriffing heritage.

_Let old things die_ , he thought. _It’s time to build something new_.

On the other side of the room, Rey could feel his churning emotions, strong and resolute, and with a start, remembered that her friends, the Resistance, were still being gunned down by First Order missiles. Racing to the window she yelled, “The fleet! Order them to stop firing, there’s still time to take the fleet!” She had expected Ben to immediately spring into action and help her but when she was met with further silence, she turned, scared at what she might see. “… Ben?”

“It’s time to let old things die,” Ben breathed out and slowly turned to face her. For the first time, Rey was hit with how young he was, without the weight of the world on his shoulders, he looked as if he could be her age. “Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels,” he continued, walking towards her now. “Let it all die,” He paused now, gulped, and reached his gloved hand out towards her, just like she had in her hut on Ahch-To.

“ _Rey… I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy._ ”

Rey froze, shocked at his offer. He was offering her the entire galaxy on a silver platter. A chance to become what, a queen? An empress, by his side ruling _everything_? She expected to feel repulsed by the idea, but what was even more shocking was the fact that she wasn’t. She _wanted_ this. Maybe even more than he did. But she couldn’t deny the fact that her friends were still being destroyed by the very ship that she was on.

“Ben wait, my friends, I can’t just let them die! And what? Do you just expect me to join the First Order? You can’t possibly-”

“ _Fuck_ the First Order,” Ben cut her off. “I don’t care what happens to it. Like I said, it’s time to let old things die Rey. That includes the First Order.”

“But-”

He ignored her and stepped even closer until he was a breath away from her, “We have the opportunity here to create something new. You and I, that’s all we need. Do you really think that the Resistance cares about you? They’ll use you and abuse you until they have no need for you anymore. We’re just tools to them Rey. Used as propaganda. Powerful weapons that they think they can manipulate.”

At this, Ben took off his glove and raised it, slowly and carefully resting it on her cheek. Even though any and every sane thought in Rey’s mind was telling her to back off and run away, that this was dangerous territory, she leaned into it, almost on instinct, and every nerve ending of hers was set on fire as she felt his hand, so warm and soothing, caress her cheek so softly as if she might break if he held it any other way.

“If it matters so much to you, I’ll call off the attack on the Resistance,” He said quietly. “They can settle safely on whatever planet’s down there and we can leave. We’ll destroy the First Order, take a few flagships and make something that _we_ want. Be with me. _Please_.”

Rey looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and immediately she knew her answer. She cared about her friends, yes, but apart from that? She was still just as alone as she had been her entire life on Jakku. Being with the Resistance hadn’t changed that.

She thought back to when they had fought together just mere moments ago. She had never felt so in sync with someone, it was as if he was another part of her. She thought back to when she finally broke down in her hut in Ahch-To, how he had comforted her -his enemy- when he had no reason to, with tears in his eyes as she recounted how alone she felt. In that moment, she knew her answer to his proposition simply because there was no other answer that she could have wanted to give.

Raising her own hand to his cheek, she leaned closer, “Ok. Yes. Yes, I’ll join you,” Rey spoke, her voice scratchy and rough as if she hadn’t spoken in years. “But if we do this, we do it together, as _equals_ , Ben. We do this to finally have something good in the galaxy. To have _peace_. Understood?”

A look of surprise flickered on his face, almost as if he hadn’t expected her to actually agree with his proposal. And suddenly, he was _smiling_ so wide and Rey thought to herself that she had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. It was as if his eyes and his smile were home to the entire galaxy, shining so bright it threatened to consume them both.

She felt herself beginning to smile with him and then, as if he couldn’t hold back any longer, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her like she was the only thing left in the galaxy. Ben felt her smile even wider and pulled her even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as Rey reached up and gripped his shoulders, returning his kiss with everything she had until they were both left panting and breathless.

Pulling apart, Ben stepped back and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers, grabbing his forgotten lightsaber off the floor and handing Rey’s back to her from his belt. “So, you ready to do this, scavenger?” he said, fighting back a smirk as he glanced down at her.

“With you? _Always_.”


End file.
